Me pardonneras tu ?
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant AWE, Elizabeth tente de se réconcilier avec Jack  écrit pour la communauté 30 baisers, thème 01 : regarde moi


**Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Ted et Terry ... je les hais**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Note : les dialogues en italique sont ceux des films**_

**Me pardonneras-tu ?**

C'était fait. Jack était sauvé. Il était revenu. Elizabeth glissa un regard en direction du pirate et son cœur s'allégea. Elle avait réparé sa faute. Jack Sparrow était revenu parmi les vivants et c'était grâce à elle.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Barbossa et Jack se battaient pour la possession du Pearl. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua, rien n'avait changé. Finalement Jack sembla l'emporter et le pirate se tourna vers le pont pour donner ses ordres. Elizabeth s'avança.

« Jack » commença-t-elle.

Le pirate détourna le visage. Elizabeth recula, surprise.

« Jack ? » répéta-t-elle

Le pirate l'ignora à nouveau et se dirigea vers la barre. Elle suivit du regard. Son cœur se serra brusquement. Il ne l'avait pas regardée. Il ne la regardait plus. Depuis leur « retrouvailles » il n'avait posé que deux fois les yeux sur elle. La première lorsqu'il avait compris qu'ils étaient vraiment venus à son secours. La seconde c'était pour désigner sa meurtrière. Elle.

Elizabeth sentit son regard s'embuer et fit une nouvelle tentative.

« Capitaine Sparrow ? »

Il ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Blessée, Elizabeth s'écarta. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Sans se soucier du reste de l'équipage elle se précipita à l'entrepont.

Là , elle s'assit. Morne, elle songea à Jack. Il ne la regardait plus. Comme si poser son regard sur elle lui était devenu insupportable. Elle soupira. Elle avait cru que le fait d'aller le chercher résoudrait sa faute. Mais tout dans l'attitude de Jack lui prouvait le contraire. Il ne voulait plus la regarder. Elle comprenait ses raisons : qui avait envie de frayer avec sa meurtrière ? Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de monter. Elle avait besoin qu'il la regarde, ne serait ce que pour l'accuser…. Là au moins elle pourrait se défendre et tenter d'obtenir son pardon. Face à l'indifférence elle ne pouvait rien. Elle restait seule avec ses regrets.

_« Tu as livré Jack au Kraken n'est-ce pas ? »_

Will. Elizabeth sursauta. Elle avait totalement oublié le jeune homme. Bugger, elle avait presque oublié son fiancé !

_« Il est sauvé maintenant »_

Will ne répondit pas et Elizabeth poursuivit, cherchant à justifier l'injustifiable à ses yeux.

_« Je n'avais pas le choix ! »_

La main de Will serra son bras et il la força à se lever.

_« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? _

_- Ce n'était pas à toi de porter ça » répondit elle, torturée par les remords. _

Will lui adressa un regard éperdu. Presque fou. Il la plaqua contre le mur.

_« Mais je l'ai porté ! Sans savoir ce que c'était ! Elizabeth »_

La jeune femme soupira tandis que Will poursuivait

_« Mais je me suis trompé, j'ai cru … j'ai cru , gémit il. Que…_

_- Tu as cru que je l'aimais » réalisa Elizabeth avec un choc._

Will hocha la tête sans s'apercevoir de ce que ses mots provoquaient en elle

« _Si tu fais tes choix seule comment puis je te faire confiance ? _» gémit il

Elizabeth le fixa. Leurs corps se frôlaient, leurs lèvres également. Pourtant elle ne parvint pas à franchir la barrière invisible qui s'était érigée entre eux. Elle n'en avait pas envie.

« _Tu ne le peux pas _» Répondit elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Elizabeth remonta à la hâte l'escalier qui menait au pont. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Besoin d'être seule aussi. Les reproches de Will et ses soupçons avaient réveillé en elle des sentiments auxquels elle préférait ne pas penser.

Will avait cru qu'elle aimait Jack. Elle aurait pu lui jurer cent fois que c'était faux, pourtant ses lèvres refusaient de le dire. La jeune femme jeta un regard de biais au pirate. Comme toujours depuis qu'il était revenu, il fit mine de ne pas la voir. Presque comme si elle était brusquement devenue transparente. C'était insupportable. Elle ne voulait pas Jack. Elle n'aimait pas Jack. Pourtant l'absence de son regard lui était insupportable, réalisa-t-elle avec un choc.

Elle le fixa. Puis détourna les yeux sur la surface plane de l'eau avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« Regarde moi » murmura-t-elle avec chagrin.

Rien n'y fit. Au lieu de ça Jack s'ébroua et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Sans réfléchir, elle lui emboîta le pas.

()()

Il se tenait dos à elle, face à l'horizon lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle.

« Jack » tenta elle.

Le corps du pirate se crispa légèrement et il répondit sans se retourner

« Que voulez vous Miss Swann ? »

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres.

« Jack » répéta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Le pirate ne cilla pas.

« Jack je vous en prie regardez moi ! » s'exclama Elizabeth.

Les épaules de Jack tressautèrent puis :

« Pourquoi le ferais je ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu votre visage de menteuse ça m'a conduit dans l'antre de Jones. »

Pas la dernière fois, corrigea mentalement Elizabeth.

« Jack » plaida-t-elle.

Les épaules du pirate frissonnèrent puis il répondit

« Sortez Miss Swann »

Elizabeth sentit des larmes brûlantes rouler sur ses joues, effarée par sa propre voix elle reprit

« Jack regardez moi… Pardonnez moi … »

Il se retourna lentement et leurs regards se nouèrent. Elizabeth avança vers lui, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche

« Je regrette, j'ai menti, Jack je …me pardonnerez vous un jour ?

- Que voulez vous Lizzie ? »

Son regard la brûlait maintenant qu'il la voyait enfin. Elizabeth secoua la tête, indécise.

« Je….

- Vous ? » Ironisa Jack.

Elizabeth laissa ses yeux glisser jusqu'au lèvres pleines du pirate. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres au souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé

« Je… » répéta-t-elle, troublée par ce souvenir.

Jack la toisa et elle retint son souffle . C'était comme si ses yeux la consumaient.

« Si vous n'avez rien d' autre à dire sortez » Lui déclara Jack d'une voix rauque.

Elizabeth hésita . Elle devait sortir et rejoindre Will. Mais elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la rancoeur de Jack. Sans y penser elle s'approcha

« Jack….. Je suis tellement désolée »

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent presque naturellement et elle soupira sous sa bouche. Les mains de Jack glissèrent dans son dos , éveillant de nouvelles sensations dans son corps.

« Jack… me pardonneras-tu ? Murmura-t-elle, la poitrine battante

- Pirate » Répondit il presque tendrement

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau et Elizabeth l'étreignit avec désespoir. Sous ses lèvres Jack gémit

« Pirate » murmura-t-il de nouveau.

La jeune femme plongea dans son regard avant de détourner les yeux. A présent c'était elle qui ne pouvait plus le regarder. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter le désir dont il l'enveloppait. L'envie était trop forte

« Elizabeth… ma douce meurtrière » souffla Jack comme une caresse.

La jeune femme déglutit nerveusement. Elle ne savait plus que faire

« Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? Murmura-t-elle.

Jack la fixa

« Tu sais bien que non Lizzie » souffla-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Elizabeth se força à s'arracher à son étreinte et le pirate eut un sourire sans joie.

« Ça pourrait marcher entre nous »

Elizabeth frissonna. Il avait raison seulement … Tout allait trop vite. Elle revit le visage de Will lorsqu 'ils s'étaient parlé puis fixa Jack. Dans son regard elle lut le désir. Mais aussi la méfiance. Elle s'écarta un peu plus et souffla

« Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre … Mais comme vous me l'avez dit vous ne me pardonnerez jamais»

Jack ne répondit pas. Elizabeth soupira. Ses yeux désertèrent les lèvres entrouvertes du pirate et elle sortit.

Une fois dehors elle inspira à grandes bouffées tout en songeant avec un pincement au coeur qu'elle non plus ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir tué. Tout comme lui. Le cœur lourd,elle rejoignit Will et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Un regard la renseigna. Avec lui la question était inutile. Il lui avait déjà pardonné.


End file.
